Oh, the Places You'll Go
by Marshmalu
Summary: Wilbur has been going somewhere behind his parent's back. Where, exactly, is the question. Has he been where Franny has worried he has? A story of friendship, love, light heartedness, and hardships. A little WilburOc
1. Worried Sick

I do not own anything in Meet the Robinsons.

xoxoxoxoxxoxo

"Franny, calm down. I'm sure he's fine." Carl said. Franny had been pacing back and force for almost an hour now. It was 9:00. _Wilbur was supposed to be home at 7. _She thought.

"I know, but he was supposed to be home 2 hours ago!!" She said. You could hear how worried she was just in the first few words.

"I know, I know." Carl began "He probably just got caught up doing homework or helping the poor or..." he got cut off by the sound of a door shutting. Franny's head snapped around to find Wilbur walking in.

"Hey, Mom...Carl." he said, lifting his hand and giving a slight wave.

"Oh..Some body's in trouble." Carl sang. Wilbur looked at him, an eyebrow raised in confusion, then to his mother. Her arms were crossed, she leaned on one leg, tapping the others foot. She did not look happy.

"Where were you?" Her faced showed more seriousness than Wilbur had ever seen...At least to him. Wilbur's eyes darted back and forth then looked at his mother. He shrugged.

"I was just with Steve. You know," He began as he was walking away "Finishing some homework." He said casually.

"I called Steven's mother." Franny called from behind Wilbur. he stopped in his tracks as his mother called his bluff. "She said Steven hadn't seen you all week." Wilbur turned around, opening his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "So where were you." Wilbur sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"I..." he paused, thinking of what to say. "I was just with a friend." Franny raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" Wilbur exhaled in annoyance with Franny's questions. He threw his hands in the air. "Wilbur." She warned.

"No one, mom. It was nothing. I'm sorry I'm late! It's not that big of a deal." he scuffed, turning to walk up the stairs.

"It is a big deal, Wilbur! You had me worried sick!" Franny explained. Wilbur ignored his mother's comments, continuing to walk to his room. "Wilbur!" he didn't stop. he just entered his room and shut his door. Franny sighed.

--Later--

"I'm worried about him, Cornelius." Franny said.

"Franny, Wilbur's a growing boy. He's making new friends, find out who he really is. He just wants his space is all." His wife frowned at him, obviously not happy with his answer.

"I know, but what if he getting involved with the wrong people? What if he's getting into smoking or drugs and drinking!? What if he's getting involved with the wrong girls or..." Cornelius cut her off.

"Wilbur's a smart kid. He knows what he is and what he's not supossed to do. You just got to give him a little time." Franny sighed. She walked over to her husband, who was now in his pajamas, and hugged him.

"I guess you're right. I'm just a little worried is all." Cornelius laughed.

"A little?" Franny smiled and playfully hit him.

"Very funny." her husband chuckled. "Let's go to bed." He nodded and off they went.

...


	2. Earlier that Month

Beep Beep Beep

_Beep Beep Beep_

Franny's alarm went off. Time to wake up Wilbur for school and start another day training Frankie. She yawned, getting up from her bed, wrapping herself in her black silk robe, and then traveling down the long purple carpeted hall to Wilbur's room.

"Wilbur, honey…It's time to get up." Franny said knocking on her son's door. There was no answer, nor any sound that would indicate any signs of life. "Wilbur?" She questioned, pushing the door open. The room was empty. Franny frowned.

"Goood Morning, Franny." Carl greeted, stretching his legs at great lengths down the hall while carrying a tray of breakfast " How are you?"

"Carl, where's Wilbur?" She asked with a dangerous tone. Carl looked into Wilbur's empty room and then back to Franny. He shrugged.

"I don't know. He said something about wanting to get to school early." Franny cocked an eyebrow.

"Wilbur wanting to go to school…Early?" She said to herself.

"Well I better be going. You know how Uncle Joe has his fits if he doesn't get his breakfast right away." Carl started down the hall again only to be grabbed back.

"Carl…" Franny warned in a tone that said 'Are-You-Hiding-Something-From-Me?' Carl sighed.

Franny, I really have no idea where he is. He wouldn't tell me." Franny sighed before murmuring an 'okay'. "Hey." Carl reached out and touched her shoulder gently "He's fine. Stop worrying so much." Franny smiled and Carl went on his way down the hall.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

-One Month Earlier-

Wilbur sat at his desk, one hand smushed into his chin and two fingers twiddling a pencil. It was another boring day in science. They had been learning Newton's law which he already knew since he was in 3rd grade. But now, he was in 9th grade and he was just cruising through this class.

"Mr. Robinson!" He snapped out of his day thoughts, sending his mind that was just wondering in space, back to his head. His classmates chuckled. "Must I repeat your name once more?" Mr. Klein asked sarcastically. Wilbur looked up confused, only to see a very petite, thin, blonde girl that never saw before. She must have been no more than 5'4" and probably only weighed 95 or so pounds. Her long dirty blonde hair traveled half way down her back and she had big dark green eyes. Mr. Klein looked back to the girl "I'm assuming you don't need Mr. Robinson to raise his hand anymore, since it is so clear who I am talking about." Small giggles spread through the class and Wilbur just grinned being the class jokester that he was.

The small girl traveled through the rows of desks and found her seat next to Wilbur. Surprising to him, she didn't do what every other girl in his grade (and some upper class girls) does. She didn't smile or bat her eyes at him let alone look at him. She just stared straight at Mr. Klein like what he was talking about was interesting and was actually going to be used in everyday life!! Wilbur looked at her confused. Had he lost his touch? He quickly turned around, looking back to one of the ditsy blonde girls who were painting their nails. She flashed him a perfect smile and waved. He turned back around. Nope, he definitely didn't lose his touch. Maybe she couldn't see him. Like maybe she lost her contacts or something. You never know.

Later Wilbur was to find out that this blonde girl's name was Heather Haze. The conversation in which he found this out went something like this:

"Hi I'm Wilbur. Wilbur Robinson." He whispered to her, smiling.

"Heather." She answered simply, then turning back to the lesson

And that was it! It made Wilbur utterly confused for that was probably the shortest conversation he's ever had with the opposite sex! After all, he was Wilbur Robinson :

* * *

What did you think?? I know its short and I haven't updated in like forever but I'm busy...Seriously, I am...STOP badgering me, Jeez!!

JkJK

more on its way!!

Review please!!

Peace and Love,

Malu


End file.
